Lima Eton
Backstory There is almost nothing to say about Lima's childhood. A tiny town in the middle of nowhere. Unknown to any kingdom and avoided by those that did know of it. Only the people that couldn't escape stayed. With the minimum access to food and water, life was hard for everyone that lived there. But nothing came close to the threat of the Grimm of course. But this town had found a method to keep them at bay. Sacrificing people. It was inhuman, but it was the last option the town had. What made it worse was that it was working. The practice continued for many years. But for Lima, it stopped around her fourth birthday. She was chosen to be the sacrifice. Most people in the town had accepted the sacrifices, but only a select few actually knew what happened during them. And it was not pretty. To ensure Lima would draw the Grimm away from the town, she had been chained to a board and virtually tortured. To say it was traumatic would be an understatement, however it had an unintended effect on the girl. It caused her to activate her previously unknown semblance. Which went out of control. Terrified and hurt, Lima indiscriminately caused the Breakdowns to her surroundings. She finally stopped when they broke the chains that held her. And the arms they held. Lima had passed out due to the pain almost instantly. Waking up several days later, she was suddenly being practically worshipped by the people that were going to leave her to die. Her display of power had given them hope that they could fight, rather than run. Lima didn't know it, but she had actually killed several Grimm while her semblance was out of control. And with such a small population, the town place their hope in this tiny girl, knowing they could no longer afford to sacrifice people. But Lima had been crippled by her semblance. Neither of her arms worked, nor could she feel anything from them. She required constant care to just survive. For the next year this went on. The town relied on her new power, while doing anything they could to help their saviour. After that year went by, the town had changed drastically. Safe from the Grimm, they now had much more food and water. But the town now looked more like a cult. A five year old girl was held above everyone in the town, simply because she could defend it. Lima had changed too. She could now use her semblance at will, even limit what was affected by her power. But this only further strengthened the town's belief in her. The pressure was suffocating, not even the children treated her normally. Lima couldn't bring herself to care though. She wasn't the monster in this town, it was the people scurrying around to please her that were the real monsters. But as is the way with all things, it didn't last. Less than half a year later there was a revolt through the town. Some people weren't happy with Lima being held above everyone, and intended to remove her. She woke up one night to a riot in the street and hands around her throat. Two weeks later a young girl had stumbled into a small town not too far from Vale. She was covered in blood and didn't say a word. The orphanage took her in, but it was several days before Lima even spoke her name. They started teaching her, the young girl absorbing everything unusually fast. Deprived of any real social contact in her life, she took to learning like a fish to water. But it wasn't until she was six that she felt happiness for the first time. While walking around the town, she ran into a boy slightly older than herself. Gris Géant. Surprisingly, he took her in without a second thought. At first Lima hadn't cared in the slightest, but as time passed, she came to enjoy his company. And just like that, the two of them spent six years together. Lima didn't know what to think. She was only twelve, but this was the second time her life was being ripped apart around her. Gris was leaving to follow his father. And no one other than Lima herself had told him to do it. She did not regret it, in fact she still felt it was the right choice to make. But when he left, Lima felt alone. She hadn't known this feeling in a long time and it gnawed at her. She followed him within a week. Appearance . Weapons and skills Weapons: . Skills and abilities . Semblance: Breakdown . Personality . Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:In Progress